


Pixelated Penises

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bottom Mark Tuan, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Follow a dating simulator featuring the other Got7 members and choose the decisions that Jinyoung, your avatar, will make, either earning the members’ friendship or love.





	1. Story: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by refrainbow’s(monnieminnie) works, go check out her amazing art on tumblr and twitter!

Welcome to the game! Avatar: Park Jinyoung, college student. See game manual:

CHARACTERS’ BIOS  
Mark  
\- The stunningly gorgeous barista in the nearby cafe. He is your hyung that always babies and spoils you since he has a soft spot. He can either be super submissive or super dominant, it all depends on you.

JB  
\- A childhood friend that is calm and mature most of the time, but is really fun and goofy. He loves some good BDSM and is willing to try anything new.

Yugyeom  
\- He is your upstairs-neighbor and dongsaeng that makes fun of you for being shorter than him. In bed, he either teases you more or accepts his punishment for belittling you.

BamBam  
\- Yugyeom’s best friend and roommate that sometimes joins in on his mocking, but usually defends you. He may be cute and quirky outside the bedroom but is sly and seductive when inside, he can easily change the mood from bubbly to intimate in a matter of seconds.

Jackson  
\- He is in your class and a relatively close friend, is ridiculously flirty with everyone he meets, especially the barista from across the street.

Youngjae  
\- Your roommate that is a pure ball of sunshine. He takes care of you when you’re sick and will run to your aid if you need any help. He likes cuddling and napping in your bed, just like a pet cat.

 

GAME TIPS  
\- Comment down below what you want to happen next! But remember that you can only choose one, so vote wisely!  
\- Jinyoung can build either romantic relationships or platonic ones with the other members!  
\- Treat all the characters well to get the best ending!  
\- Have fun playing the game!

 

Loading Dialogues... complete  
Charcter Rendering... complete  
Processing Game... complete  
Entering...

Jinyoung wakes up to a clear sky and sunny weather, he watches the slightly transluscent curtains sway to the flow of the morning breeze, as light rays dance their way through the blinds and into his room. It was a good way to start and Saturday morning, and for the first time in ages, he was free. No meetings with classmates and only very little work to do, and by little, he just means a lesser amount than before—there were still a shitload of research papers, articles and presentation he had to work on. He went straight for his phone, that was sitting on the table beside his bed. The light was already blinking, meaning he had received a message that was yet to be read and replied to. Jinyoung opened the device and swiped through his contacts, seeing two names being highlighted in red, as they have texted him. He clicked on the first one, which was from Youngjae.

“Left early for class; couldn’t make breakfast, sorry.” Jinyoung could almost hear the boy’s sweet voice as he read the words. He replied to tell him that it was okay and browsed his other messages. The second person who had contacted him that morning was Jackson, who was also coincidentally free for the day, asking him if he wanted to go grab a coffee with him at the nearby cafe. Jiyoung clicked on the “text” button and waited for the keyboard to fly into the screen and typed out an answer.

Go to cafe with Jackson?  
Or  
Go to cafe alone?


	2. Mark’s Fragment: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for voting!
> 
> Just a heads up to all my lovely readers, the game doesnt really work realistically, so if jinyoung fucks this member then immediately fucks another one the very next day(cuz u guys are so good at this game ohohoho) then it wont really register to the characters as like, cheating or anything like that. Everything to them will just be okie dokie lokie, almost as if the fucking never happened XD But if you want to find out who ends up being his lover and best friend, stick around until the end of the gameplay to see all the bro-points and hoe-points added up! That will determine who Jinyoungie end up with! Anyways, enjoy!

“Go to cafe with Jackson” 40%  
“Go to cafe alone” 60%

You chose “Go to cafe alone.”

Jinyoung told Jackson that he couldn’t make it and apologized, then quickly received an “it’s okay” and was told that he was still free for the rest of the day, so Jinyoung could go over to hang out if ever he wanted to. The boy smiled down at his phone’s screen and dropped it on the bed to put on his best—or at least, as good as its going to get—outfit for grabbing a quick drink at the classy yet casual cafe.

Jinyoung tapped his feet to the beat of a song that played his head as he left the dorm, almost forgetting to lock the door. He walked down the road dotted with the few people who bothered waking up this early. Jinyoung enters the cafe and almost immediately makes direct eye-contact with the dude behind the counter. The barista was surrounded by a few people who were sharing a few words with him, but he still noticed one of his favorite costumers coming in and shifted most of his attention elsewhere right away. Jinyoung slid through the glass door, briefly letting in the sound of the noisy ambience outside, only to have it faintly overlapped by the ringing of the chime attached to the door’s frame and then covered up by the relaxing music that played inside the shop. Mark waited for his dongsaeng to have a seat in front of him and greeted him.

“Haven’t seen you in a while. You didn’t bring your friend?”

“I wanted to come alone to see you.” Mark seemed enticed by the words that fell out of Jinyoung’s mouth and played a game on his excitement, he bit his lips and further extended the smooth-yet-not-so-subtle flirting game.

“I have to admit, I was looking for you for the past few days. So what’ll it be today?”

“Just a latte, you know my preferences.” Jinyoung dropped his voice to a huskier tone and made Mark skip a few beats as the boy leaned in an inch closer and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

“That I do.” He whispered back and turned around to make the order, remembering that he had to keep the flirting at a minimum during his shift.

He returned with Jinyoung’s beverage and tied the string of conversation they had before it had been cut off.

“I want to talk to you more, when do you think we can spend some time together?” Jinyoung felt his brain shut down as he watched the barista seductively brushing his hair by running his fingers through it effortlessly. And let me emphasize the fact that Mark used the term “spend time together” instead just saying “hang out”. Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a drill.

“You’re the one with the job, cutie. You tell me when you’re available.” Boom. Smooth as fuck. Jinyoung dropped the “cutie” on him and watched it work it’s magic like a legendary “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” card. 

“Hmm, I’m only taking the morning shift, so I’ll be down for tonight.” He muttered in a very soft and suggestive voice, not wanting the other costumer or baristas to hear. Jinyoung smiled in excitement and raised his eyebrows.

“Movie night?”

“Sure, maybe around six.”  
“Great.” Jinyoung felt like balloon filled with too much air, he wanted to explode.

“Uh, kid...” He paused and turned around, facing the sheepish expression on Mark’s face as he almost forgot to ask something super important, “Where do you live again?”

“Um...” Jinyoung shyly whimpered as if he was actually filled with helium, Mark noticed this and took action, playing the adult in this situation.

“It’s fine we can go to my place. It’s right next to here.”

“Okay.” The younger boy giggled in embarrassment as his date also scribbled down his number on his receipt.

“Oh, and... you’re not allergic to dogs, are you?” Jinyoung shook his head and earned a big smile from the cute boy he just asked out.

“Good. See you then.”

The sun went down quickly as Jinyoung rushed to finish any work he had alotted for himself that day, making as much room as possible for his date. He felt butterflies in his stomach in his stomach every time he thought about it, but felt like they were also on fire. He was finishing up some papers and just remembered to notify Youngjae about his little outing, texting him that he would be out until late. It was Sunday tomorrow, anyway, basically another good day to sleep in way later than he should. He left the dorm yet again with an even better mood, this time also remembering to double-check the lock. Man, he was on fire today.

Jinyoung turned to the tall, bright-looking apartment that almost shimmered in the sunset’s tangerine-colored rays. He stared at the door and took out his phone, not wanting to knock on the door and ask for Mark in case one of the other tenants answered. He waited for his hyung to pick up and stood in the monotonous sound of the beeping.

“Oh, you’re here.” Mark appeared behind him and was holding his phone, which was receiving that same call, in his hands, finger readily hovering over the “answer” button.

“I just got off work. Come one, let’s head inside.”

Mark lead the boy in through the narrow hallway, and into his quarters. Jinyoung only heard the sound of the keys running into each other as they both stood in the darkness, waiting for Mark to unlock the door. He eventually finished and revealed that the one of the lights was left open, the one in the living room(or just the tiny space with a couch and television in it).

“I’m home!” Mark called out to someone that was clearly living in here with him. Did he have a roommate as well? Jinyoung expected to see a person walking on two legs, but to his surprise, found four short limbs desperately running towards his date. A small, white dog appeared in front of him, almost tripping over it’s tiny body several times. He instantly knew why Mark had asked him that specific question back at the cafe. Aw, how considerate of him.

“Coco. Jinyoung. Okay, let’s watch some movies!” Mark slid the entire introduction out of the way with just three sentences(amazing. Teach me your ways, Mark) and pulled his dongsaeng onto the couch. Jinyoung gave a small, friendly smile to his date’s pet, but got a semi-hostile growl in return(Coco can sense smut when it is nearby). He had to confess, he felt slightly intimidated by the small dog and actually brought his legs up from the floor and curled them on the sofa, even teasing the K-9 by bringing his hand over his owner’s shoulder as Mark oblivious picked through the movies he had on Netflix(now all they need is chill!). The mocking ended immediately as Mark bent down to pick the dog up and place him on the couch with them. Coco snuggled up against the boy’s chest and glared at Jinyoung with his pure brown eyes.

They burned through, like, almost three entire movies, Mark’s head fell onto Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Jinyoung. This was fun.” He glanced up at the boy, as if expecting something.

Call it a night?  
Or  
“Let’s bust out the drinks ;)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote your answer in the comments! I will continue writing the story after getting a total of 15 votes!


	3. Mark’s Fragment: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry about Jackson, guys! If there’s any confusion about if Jinyoung gets another chance with him, then it’s all good fam. I’m not gonna end the game without interaction with all the members!

“Call it a night” 7%  
“Let’s bust out the drinks” 93%

You chose “Let’s bust out the drinks”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Mark rose from practically lying down on the couch slowly, not wanting to disrupt the trance that Coco was trapped in, which I like to refer as “sleep”. He darted for the fridge and pulled out some cans of beers, fog from the cool temperature of the inside momentarily trailing it. Mark tossed one can over to Jinyoung and cracked open his. The boy watched as his hyung gracefully spread his body onto the couch again, back into his arms, almost like butter on bread. Mark took only sips of the drink, compared to Jinyoung’s giant gulps. He quietly watched his pet napping as his date’s hand rode its way down the slight curve on his waist, not over-extending, though, and stopped before he reached his bum. Mark ironically, finished his beverage first and pulled “that” move and gripped Jinyoung’s wrist, pulling his hands down to his ass. His dongsaeng was startled at first but followed up eventually. He set down the can of unfinished booze and caught Mark’s lips right as he turned around. Jinyoung continued groping the barista’s lower body as he, on the other hand, guided the boy’s hands again, this time making him reach inside his shirt. Mark’s vision was quickly shifted to the ceiling as Jinyoung pushed him down onto the cushions and pulled his leg over his shoulder.

“Wait—I don’t wanna wake Coco up.” He said, bordering on a whispering tone.

“Oh, sorry.” Jinyoung carefully ducked his head down to let Mark retract his foot, then quietly scampered to the bedroom with his lover. They left the door open as Mark threw both of them onto the bed, bodies clinging onto each other like gum on a goddamn sidewalk, with their tongues sloppily intertwining as if sharing the piece of candy before it had fallen down to the pavement. Mark hit his head on the bed frame relatively roughly since Jinyoung got extremely dominant right away, ultimately “kabedon”-ing his hyung when he slammed his hand over the boy’s shoulder and pinned him against the bed, even causing their stomachs hitting each other’s by pulling Mark’s waist closer to his body. The mood was getting just about right for—Bork. The two broke off the kiss immediately after hearing the dog’s bark. It stared at them quietly as they were making out, only interrupting now.

“Oh, God. He’s glaring at us.” Mark wasn’t joking, although he was laughing along to the words coming out of his mouth. He was dead serious about what the seemingly harmless and innocent dog was doing. It didn’t even blink once as it, with pure hatred, continued watching them.

“Is this it’s first time seeing this?” Jinyoung muttered against Mark’s neck and bit into his skin. The boy let a deep groan escape as he tampered with the buckle of his partner’s belt. Jinyoung let his hyung undress him as he tugged on the end of Mark’s top, kissing his bare stomach as soon he got the chance.

“No, actually. But I think he’s thrown off because it’s the first time I’ve done it here with a guy.” Mark’s sentence was cut off as he giggled, getting ticklish at Jinyoung’s tongue running along his chest. His lover had finished unzipping his pants and kept his hand stationed at the side of Jinyoung’s erection, twirling his finger in a circle on his dongsaeng’s inner thigh. Mark glanced at Coco again to see what expression he had on his little dog snout now, and actually saw a completely different emotion on the pooch’s face. It has somehow shifted from intense rage to utter confusion, it was processing odd dynamics and varieties that his owner had when it came to sex. Jinyoung licked Mark’s jaw as he gently eased him onto the bed,

“Should it be watching, though?”

“Let him be, he’ll get used to it.” Mark reassured his lover with his words and body, letting him watch as he slipped his clothing off as well. He spread his legs and gave Jinyoung an entertaining show to watch as Mark positioned himself so that his body was slightly arched, lower back resting on the boy’s lap.

“Lube?” His date pointed at the drawer beside the bed, not even putting in the effort of just fetching it himself. His dongsaeng spoiled him and pulled the love gel out of the cabinet for him, drizzling his fingers with the translucent, gooey goodness of the lubricant and rubbed on Mark’s dick and tight entrance. He pumped his hand and gave the boy’s member a glossy and shiny texture as he spread the substance over his hardening cock, even allowing some drops to dribble down until it rolled onto his balls. He squeezed Mark’s cheeks and didn’t waste any time by inserting a finger inside his hyung’s ass right away. The barista let out a soft moan and bit his lip in pleasure, as Jinyoung pushed back and forth, adding another finger to widen him more.

“Be a good boy and bite on this.” Jinyoung raised an unopened condom to Mark’s mouth, the boy obediently doing as told and holding it in his mouth between his teeth. He watched excitedly as his dongsaeng put all of his attention to his hyung’s erection, stroking it faster, his hand being able to envelope the boy’s entire dick in one hand. Jinyoung shifted a bit closer and let the bottom of his hard member push itself lightly against Mark’s hole. He leaned in to take back the condom he had initially put in his lover’s mouth, biting on the other end, only inches away from Mark’s lips, but teased him so by pulling away and tearing open the wrapper with his teeth. He stretched the latex onto his dick and held onto Mark’s hips. The boy practically squealed as he pushed the tip into him, instantly feeling every inch of his date’s warm insides. Mark moaned a bit louder compared to before as Jinyoung entered slick and easy, he caught his bottom lip with his teeth once again to stop the urges of wanting to scream; since he knew that if he did make the sounds that he wanted to, his neighbors would probably hear them. Jinyoung continued thrusting and set a relatively rough pace to start with as he watched Mark in amusement. The boy was compressing his shoulders as he pulled his arms closer to his chest, tugging at the sheets underneath him with both hands. His chest bounced and fell adorably in an irregular pattern as he struggled to stay calm; sometimes dropping too quickly and other times rising really fast. Jinyoung pulled on Mark’s legs, ultimately dragging his body across the bed and pulling the sheets along with him as the boy thrusted into deeper points of his body. He changed the angle of his dick slightly by rotating Mark’s body, pressing his legs together as he fucked him sideways.

“I’m... coming, Jinyoung.” His hyung shyly stuttered and covered his mouth completely with his hand and shut his eyes as he felt the relief of an orgasm rushing through his nerves. Jinyoung spread the boy’s legs once again, reverting them back to the first position they were in and watched Mark release his shot all over his chest and stomach, panting as the white fluids spilled onto the bed by pathing down the sides of his body.

“Hold on, I’m almost there.” Jinyoung groaned as he was feeling the sensation of reaching his limit as well.

Cum inside?  
Or  
Cum on his thighs?  
Or  
Cum on his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your answer down below! I will continue writing the story after getting a total of 15 votes!


	4. Mark’s Fragment: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve read your comments and y’all better vote for jjp the next few chaps

“Cum inside” 14%  
“Cum on his thighs” 54%  
“Cum on his face” 32%

You chose “Cum on his thighs.”

Jinyoung bit his lip and pulled out, then peeled the condom off and pressed his dick onto Mark’s thigh, ejaculating against his leg all in one swift move. His hyung panted and wasn’t startled at all; Jinyoung had given him the warning and blew his load where he was allowed to. Jinyoung licked his cum off the boy’s skin and kept it still on his tongue, rolling it out to lean in for a snowballing session with Mark. They let their tongues wrap around each other again, the barista almost immediately swinging his arms around his dongsaeng’s shoulders after their lips connected with one another. Mark pushed him back, making him hit his back on the bed, slightly bouncing a few times as he watched his partner set his ass onto his stomach, legs spread once again and was already hard with another erection.

“Another?” Jinyoung gave a sly smirk as Mark bent down to share one last peck before “Round Two” started.

 

Fragment completed!  
Calculating points... complete  
Saving progress... complete  
Continuing...

FIRST FRAGMENT:  
Go to cafe with Jackson  
+10 bro pts (Jackson)  
-5 hoe pts (Mark)

Go to cafe alone  
-5 bro pts (Jackson)  
+5 hoe pts (Mark)

Call it a night  
+3 hoe pts (Mark

“Let’s bust out the drinks”  
+10 hoe pts (Mark)

Cum inside  
+5 hoe pts (Mark)

Cum on his thighs  
+10 hoe pts (Mark)

Cum on his face  
+5 hoe pts (Mark)

Score:  
Jackson: -5 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Mark: 0 bro points, 25 hoe points  
JB: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
BamBam: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Yugyeom: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Youngjae: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points

Proceeding to next fragment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy is mark thirsty


	5. Story: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start a new fragment with a different member!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squuuueeeeeee

Jinyoung comes home to Youngjae already waiting for him.

“Oh, you’re back? How was your date?” He looked like he was getting ready to leave again, but it didn’t hurt to start some small talk before he did.

“Good. Got laid.”

“Nice.” It was hard to tell whether Youngjae was genuinely complimenting him, or just being plain sarcastic. Nonetheless, it was a compliment, either way.

“Leaving again so soon?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae bent down to re-tie his shoelaces, and didn’t even glance at his roommate. “It’s not anything important, though. Just a thing.”

“Cool.” Jinyoung took out his phone, this time not checking any notifications (since he didn’t get any), and looking for someone to text with because of how cored he was.

“Ask Youngjae to stay home?”  
Or  
“Call over JB to hang-out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your answer down below! I will continue writing the story after getting a total of 15 votes!


	6. Jaebeom’s Fragment: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small sidenote but BOY DOES BAMBAM LIKE TO THROW PARTIES

“Ask Youngjae to stay home” 30%  
“Call JB over to hang-out” 70%

You chose “Call JB over to hang-out”

“Mmkay, have fun.” Jinyoung glanced up at the last second to give his roommate a soft smile for a little bit o’ luck, and maybe even motivation (because Jinyoung’s smiles are fucking beautiful) as he bid him a silent goodbye with a slight wave of his hand. Youngjae swung the door behind him as he shut it quietly, leaving Jinyoung alone in the dorm(free to do whatever he wanted ;)), who was already back on his fucking phone. It’s not like he faked anything, he just wanted to get things moving at a decent pace... productive, if I do say so myself.

“Hello? Hey, haven’t heard from you in a while. Wanna hang out?” Jinyoung spoke very casually as his words came very naturally when talking to Jaebeom; they were best friends back in elementary or something. Jaebeom almost immediately agreed and informed his friend that he would be there in a few minutes.

“Yo,” Jaebeom held his bag on one strap dangling from his shoulder, as he gently laid it to the floor upon entering the dorm. “God, I had a horrible day, man.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung added in, as Jaebeom continued.

“And I’m really horny for some reason, so... yeah.” JB slurred his words as he reached the end of his sentence, as if only registering what he was saying at that point. Jinyoung didn’t mind, though. I mean, everyone gets horny, and there’s nothing to feel bad about whenever you do(just some words of inspiration there for ya’). He sat himself down on a chair and leaned back into the cushion, elegantly tossing one leg over the other.

“Shit happens, am I right?”

“Yeah, as always,” Jaebeom paused as a sudden thump echoed from their ceiling. Don’t worry, it’s not some rat infestation inside the building, just some college students having a blast and probably also getting really high. More noises made their way through the dorms, fainter this time but still audible. “Your neighbors are always so loud.”

Jinyoung flirtatiously raised his eyebrows and curved his lips into a devilishly attractive smirk.

“Wanna check it out?”  
Or  
“We can be louder than them. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down your answer below! I will continue writing after getting a total of 10 votes!


	7. Jaebeom’s Fragment: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

“Wanna check it out?” 30%  
“We can be louder than them.” 70%

You chose “We can be louder than them” (of course)

“Really? Cool.” Jaebeom almost tackled Jinyoung onto the small couch he was already seated on. He crossed his arms while reaching down for the hem of his shirt, then pulled it off.

“No feelings, okay? This is just between us friends.”

“Yup.” They planted their lips onto each other’s and started making out, after getting that confirmation out of the way. Jinyoung slumped onto the chair more and felt his back curving into the shape of the furniture Jaebeom pushed into a deeper kiss. Jinyoung, although feeling quite uncomfortable in this position, went along with it anyway and traced his fingers around JB’s neck, even going as far as roughly pulling him into.

“Let’s get outta here.” Jinyoung suggested, whispering into Jaebeom’s ear and hinting out that he wanted to get on the, far more cozy, bed. Beom agreed and trailed behind his friend as they slipped into the bedroom, grabbing his bag seconds before they left the small room and bringing it with him for some reason. This time, Jinyoung pushed Jaebeom onto the the bed—his bed, of course; having sex on Youngjae’s bed would just be all-around rude. He climbed onto the boy’s chest and sat on his stomach, tugging on his collar as he pulled Jaebeom into another wet tongue-tie. Beom’s hands moved to a separate direction and instead brushed against Jinyoung’s bulge, teasing him by not removing the tight strain of his pants from his, almost painful, erection. He unzipped it after a few minutes of slow and steady rubbing, revealing a hungry(more like thirsty) Jinyoung as he pulled his underwear down and tucked it underneath his balls.

“Damn, you’re hard already.”

“Well, so are you.” Jinyoung almost felt like asking ‘so, what now?’ after being greeted by the first awkward silence they’ve had in years.

“Uh... do you wanna top or bottom?” Jaebeom felt the five seconds of cringe as they both stared at each other awkwardly and waited the someone to make a move.

“I’ll top.”  
Or  
“I can bottom.”  
Or  
“I’m fine with anything, you choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down your vote! I will continue writing the story after getting a total of 10 votes!
> 
> (PS if jinyoung ends up bottoming, i’ll make it so that it will be his first time doing so)
> 
> Also feel free to guess what’s inside Jaebeom’s bag! I would love to see your imagination run wild! <3


	8. Jaebeom’s  Fragment: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, bottom jb won

“I’ll top.” 60%  
“I can bottom.” 35%  
“I’m fine with anything, you can choose.” 5%

You chose “I’ll top.” (Insert evil laughing)

“Okay, then. Lemme grab a condom real quick.” Jaebeom let Jinyoung slide his pants down as he arched his ass up and reached past the end of the bed, only a matter of centimeters away from completely toppling over the side. He swiftly grabbed the bag and took out a rubber, along with some other playthings for them to enjoy together.

“Do you remember that I had these?”

“How could I forget?” Jinyoung rolled out his tongue and slid it into Jaebeom’s tight hole, as he watched his friend line the bed with the toys he’d, conveniently, brought along with him. A sounding plug, complete with a brace that circled around it fully (cause y’all know I couldn’t resist). A wooden paddle. A collar and a leash. Hmm. Well, everyone has their cup of tea, who is Jinyoung to judge?

“Fuck...” Beom whispered under his breath as he spread his cheeks more and allowed Jinyoung to tongue him down in much, much deeper and, not to mention, sensitive places. Jinyoung almost smirked against the boy’s ass and gripped on his thighs as well, holding Jaebeom in place—as if he was going anywhere, he was having the time of his life. Jinyoung gave one last push then retracted quickly, he reached for the collar, tugging it on the reins of the leash to pull it towards him, then effortlessly buckled it around Beom’s neck.

“Can you flip over? I wanna try the plug, too.” Jaebeom didn’t waste any time complaining, he obediently flipped himself onto his back and hung his head over the edge of the bed, seductively spreading his legs as well. Jinyoung hadn’t done much sounding before, but if he could remember one thing—is that he needed a fuck ton of lube. The boy acted immediately and fetched the gel from the disarray of mess inside one of the drawers on his side table. Luckily, it was still half-full, or half-empty, he didn’t know, but it was enough to last JB through the entire rod at least.

“Have you done this before?” Jinyoung worried, raising the plug so Jaebeom could see it from the weird perspective he was in right now.

“Yeah, a lot, actually. Why else would I have it?”

“I was just worried,” He poured the lube down the thin rod and let the drops run along the metal’s surface, some drippings even falling onto the tip of Jaebeom’s erection. Jinyoung softly pinched the head of his dick and drizzled even more lube onto Jaebeom’s knob once his urethra was visible. “Okay, I’m putting it in.”

“‘Kay.” Beom jokingly said, he threw his head back and allowed his collared neck to take on the curve of the bed, hair almost touching the floor as he was comfortably resting his head on the round end of the mattress. Jinyoung inserted the rod carefully, making sure that it was right on his hole, then pushed slowly, gently tapping on it with his finger after letting go to check whether it was in. And yeah, it was. The plug swayed around as Jaebeom’s dick took on the extra weight of a metal rod. Jinyoung held the boy’s member in his hand and pumped softly as he continued. The entrance had to be delicate, and extremely on-point, but ironically, pushing the rest of the plug in was quite brief, the lube-coated rod slide into Jaebeom’s hole easily, only poking out a few times as his urethra wasn’t that used to the stretching. Jinyoung pushed it in with his thumb and pulled the brace down with his remaining fingers, other hand still rubbing Beom’s erection with a slow pace.

“F-Fuck me...” The boy whined, not even raising his chin to glance back at Jinyoung.

“Yeah, hold on.” Jinyoung wanted to add more ‘accessories’ to Jaebeom, but didn’t have the materials he needed to do so. He improvised and took a rubber band, double-looping it around the base of JB’s penis, rolling it down until it reached his balls, ultimately cutting off any orgasm. Jinyoung didn’t bother fingering him or properly stretching him to the right amount, he’d given him a rim-job and that’s all Jaebeom seemed to need. He pulled Beom closer to his body and pinned his legs closer to the plane of the sheets, slapped on the condom then entered right away. Jaebeom grunted and held his voice in for the first few, rough thrusts that Jinyoung gave him, only whimpering in submission before completely giving up and moaning loudly. Jinyoung bent down and bit his upper stomach, leaving reddening marks all over his body as his tongue rid along the semi-muscular pecs that JB had. Jinyoung pulled out for a split-second and dragged Jaebeom to the center of the bed, before flipping him over again and keeping him on his knees.

“Don’t fall down, okay?” Jinyoung was finally granted access to the leash (ThE pOweR) and yanked on it forcefully, making Jaebeom snap back up from already, losing his energy and lying down on his chest.

“Oh, fuck!” Beom whimpered as he nearly choked on the collar and propped himself up by his hands to prevent further suffocation. Jinyoung sharply thrusted his hips and even leaned back to tug on the leash more.

“Feel good?” Jaebeom melted right before he could answer, and could barely even think straight(no pun intended) as Jinyoung slammed into him relentlessly. He bit his lip in pleasure and replied with a sweet, flirty tone.

“...Yes.”

“Good.” Jaebeom felt his dick twitching as Jinyoung pounded his against the bed much rougher and more violent than just a few second ago, already starting to hit his prostate several times. Beom bawled and was enjoying himself too much at this point, but was still hungry for more.

“You can use the paddle if you like.” Jinyoung gave one glance at the piece of wood and smacked his lips,

“How ‘bout I just use my hands?” He muttered, slurring his words as he paid less attention to what he saying and rubbed his palm onto JB’s bum. He spanked it hard once and stopped completely right after, finding that not giving Jaebeom what he wanted turned him on much more. But one thing that Jinyoung will still want is the extreme tightness he felt when he did hit him.

“If you keep clenching, I’ll take the rubber band off.” Jinyoung reached into Jaebeom’s legs and brushed his fingers against the, still untouched, erection that was swaying along to each time he thrusted. Beom didn’t answer and just obliged, tightening up exactly like Jinyoung wanted him to. The boy kept his word and removed the band right away, but it slipped through his fingers and snapped back onto Jaebeom’s dick. He screamed and was immediately shushed to keep quiet, Jinyoung didn’t say anything in return as he just pulled the plug out a tad bit, only pushing it back and proceeding to start pumping in and out, but much more gently, compared to his thrusts, almost apologetically.

“I’m... coming.” Jaebeom gave one shriek before adding in his thoughts.

“Come inside, you have a rubber on, right?”

“Yup. Are you close, too?”

“Ugh! Yeah...” Jaebeom wasn’t even trying to keep his voice down at this point, he was wailing and was as loud as a person calling for help before getting stabbed. Nope, not murder, just some college kids having fun. Jinyoung chose not to take the rod off and let him come while plugged, as he himself came inside JB’s ass.

 

“I’m gonna check the party out. You can crash here if you want.” Jinyoung stared at the ceiling, that almost seemed like it was going to come crumbling down onto them with all the loud music and furious dancing that was going on upstairs.

“Good luck finding a better lay than me.”

 

Fragment complete!  
Calculating points... complete  
Saving progress... complete  
Continuing...

SECOND FRAGMENT  
Ask Youngjae to stay home with you  
+10 bro pts (Youngjae)  
+10 hoe pts (Youngjae)

Call JB over when Youngjae leaves  
+10 bro pts (Jaebeom)  
+10 hoe pts (Jaebeom)

“Wanna check it out?”  
+5 bro pts (Jaebeom)  
-10 hoe pts (Jaebeom)  
+5 bro pts (BamBam)  
+5 hoe pts (BamBam)  
+5 bro pts (Yugyeom)  
+5 hoe pts (Yugyeom)

“We can be louder than them :^)”  
+10 bro pts (Jaebeom)  
+10 hoe pts (Jaebeom)

“I’ll top.”  
+5 hoe pts (Jaebeom)

“I can bottom.”  
+10 hoe pts (Jaebeom)

“I’m fine with anything, you can choose.”  
+10 bro pts (Jaebeom)  
+10 bro pts (Jaebeom)

Score:  
Jackson: -5 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Mark: 0 bro points, 25 hoe points  
JB: 20 bro points, 25 hoe points  
BamBam: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Yugyeom: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Youngjae: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Proceeding to next fragment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO BAMBAM AND YUGYEOM NEXT


	9. Story: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start on a new fragment with a different member!

Jinyoung found himself in the mix of the party all of the sudden; BamBam pulled him in as soon as he recognized him when as knocked on the door. Yugyeom noticed him in the midst of strangers and they gave each other a blank, two second long stare. Bam was already off mingling with the other guests, he had completely disappeared from Jinyoung’s sight. But the boy wasn’t a stranger to loud, messy parties (unlike me), he couldn’t get on BamBam’s level, but he had his charms as well. Jinyoung found himself getting bored after talking so many people that he probably won’t even see ever again. He needed familiarity.

Find BamBam?  
Or  
Find Yugyeom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I just wish they could have a threesome


	10. Yugyeom’s Fragment: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i was expecting at least one bambam vote ;-;

“Find BamBam” 0%  
“Find Yugyeom” 100%

You chose “Find Yugyeom.” (LMAO POOR BAMBAM)

Although he sometimes annoyed him to the core, Jinyoung was pretty interested in Kim Yugyeom, and wanted anything to do with him at this point. He darted off to the direction that the music was coming from, where everyone was dancing—where Yugyeom would probably be. The dorm, which, by the record, was the same size as his, seemed much smaller now that a crowd of people was squeezed into a flat meant for only two people. He guessed correctly, finding the boy going all-out and busting out some (sexy) moves on the dance floor, or what Jinyoung assumed to be. He couldn’t even remember the color of the goddamn floor since all he saw were feet every time he looked down. The moment Yugyeom stopped dancing was the moment Jinyoung slowing down. He collected the sweat on his forehead by running his arm across, brushing through his, perfectly quaffed, bangs; lips slightly parted as his eyelashes curled elegantly as, Jinyoung, only now noticing, he stared back at him.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Park. Mind joining me?” Yugyeom inched closer as he was low-key flirting with his hyung. Jinyoung gave a bordering condescending smirk and pretended to be completely unfazed.

“I’d rather watch.” Jinyoung was, in a weird, love-hate sort of way, flirting back with him. Yugyeom knew the concept behind Jinyoung’s semi-hostile behavior with him and took a step higher.

“If we were alone, I could give you an entertaining show.”

“Sounds interesting.” Jinyoung understood completely what Yugyeom had hinted out for him and held his hand as they naviagted through the crowd and into his room, which, surprisingly, had no people in it. Yugyeom checked every corner after locking the door and grinned slightly, eyes trailing down to Jinyoung’s cherry red lips.

Yugyeom tops?  
Or  
Yugyeom bottoms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your answer! I will continue writing the story after getting a total of 10 votes!


	11. Yugyeom’s Fragment: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submissive yugyeom ftw am i rite

“Yugyeom tops” 40%  
“Yugyeom bottoms” 60%

You chose “Yugeyom bottoms.”

Jinyoung stepped forward and pushed Yugyeom onto the bed, instead of letting him walk over. He advanced rather forcefully, implying that he was, indeed, on top. Jinyoung intertwined his fingers with Yugyeom’s as he pinned the boy’s wrists down to the pillow, even going an extra to ground his knees onto Yugyeom’s feet to keep them from moving around so much as the boy squirmed around. He seemed taken aback and quite startled, still struggling to take back the wheel from Jinyoung’s hands, he shifted around under his body and even started whimpering.

“W-Wait, Jinyoung...!” Yugyeom hit his peak when Jinyoung pulled his shirt up and slid his tongue along his chest. Jinyoung felt Yugyeom’s legs tense up as the boy shuddered. Jinyoung smiled against his skin and lined his stomach with kisses, trailing down to his belt. Jinyoung pulled back an amount to slip the jeans off Yugyeom’s legs, that were still pressed against each other as he awkwardly shifted his body to lie down on his side.

“Need a safe word?”

“Stop.”

“‘Kay.” He added bluntly and continued, as if only asking for a safe word to get it out of the way. Jinyoung clicked his tongue disappointedly and made the “tsk” sound as he glared down at Yugyeom’s shyness.

“Not so proud now, are you?”

“Sh-Shut up.” Yugyeom hissed at his hyung and covered his face with a pillow. Jinyoung didn’t bother even attempting to try and take it away from him, knowing that they’d get into a cat fight if he did try. He shook his head at the cute yet stubborn Yugyeom and pulled his legs apart, revealing his, still soft, member. Yugyeom could feel his toes curling instinctively; knuckles whitening as his fingers gripped the pillow; and pleasure rushing to his dick that was rising to be an erection as Jinyoung proceeded to give him a blowjob. His tongue slithered up and down the boy’s hard cock, twirling around every curve as his mouth did the finishing blow and swallowed Yugyeom’s length completely. Jinyoung tried not to choke as he felt the tip of Yugyeom’s erection hitting the roof of his mouth, only centimeters away from his uvula, which meant that Jinyoung was only centimeters away from puking his guts out. Yugyeom moaned as he reduced the sucking to mere teasing, only kissing the tip as his fingers found their way inside his hole. Jinyoung pushed two in rather quickly, not even close to being as careful as he was with Mark. He expected to hear the safe word, even expecting it, Jinyoung paused as he heard Yugyeom muffle a loud grunt. Nothing. He was good to go. Jinyoung took his chances and inserted another finger, and successfully pumped a total of three inside Yugyeom. As much as he’d like to play with Yugyeom’s, surprisingly, sensitive, body, Jinyoung wanted his orgasm, too. He picked up the boy’s legs once again.

Fuck him against the wall?  
Or  
Let him ride you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*


	12. Yugyeom’s Fragment: Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in and we proceed with the winning decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really late update! I was waiting for more votes since i only got 7 (no pun intended i really just got that few)

“Fuck him against the wall” 70%  
“Let him ride you” 30%

You chose “Fuck him against the wall.”

Sad, I wanted Yugyeom to ride some dick. Anyways...

Although he lacked in some form or stature, Jinyoung definitely out-scaled Yugyeom by means of strength; he effortlessly picked the boy up and slammed his back onto the bedroom wall, forcing a shaky whimper out of him. He hd previously already snapped on a condom and didn’t bother putting him under any preparation(at all), sliding his broad length into Yugyeom right away. The boy gripped his shoulders and soon starting clawing onto his back as Jinyoung held him up and dropped him continuously, ramming his entire dick through Yugyeom’s ass, bringing his entrance down until it hit the top of his balls. Yugyeom felt himself slipping off and struggled to bounce back up, pressing his erection between their stomachs as he clung his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung felt every scratch on his back and decided to return the slight pain he was receiving; kissing Yugyeom’s jaw before sinking his teeth into his skin, leaving a reddening bite mark just below his ear. Having his hands occupied by carrying Yugyeom’s entire weight, Jinyoung nuzzled his nose underneath Yugyeom’s chin, like a bee in a flower. He licked on the boy’s apple as it bobbed up and down every time Yugyeom gulped, trailing his tongue to under his chin and following his jawline back up to his lips. Jinyoung slipped his lips onto Yugyeom’s and muffled all his submissive moans, ultimately tongue-fucking him as he tried his best to perform what felt like a double-tied shoelace. Eventually the cherry knot turned into a cheery bomb when Jinyoung pulled his tongue out, the sweet, mixed, saliva rolled out and down the corners of Yugyeom’s mouth. He panted and grit his teeth, as Jinyoung finally got tired, lost his grip and, extremely ungracefully, plopped both of them down the floor. He pulled out for a moment and flipped the boy over with the remaining ounces of his strength, bending him over in the iconic “cat pose” as he placed a hand on his back to further arch Yugyeom’s figure to a much more embarrassing state. He had his ass raised unintentionally high and his chest pinned onto the floor, with his hands seeking comfort from the floor as the lacks on objects to grip onto drove the boy fucking crazy. Yugyeom felt the sticky yet seductive friction of his leg’s grinding against Jinyoung’s as his hyung knelt a little taller and forced his cock into him at a very risky angle; one that was sure to hit his most sensitive point—his prostate, which was still yet to be discovered by Jinyoung.

“F-Fuck—” Yugyeom stopped himself mid-sentence by forcing his hand over his mouth, not wanting to continue because of how much he was losing control over his stuttering. Jinyoung knew that he had found what he was looking for—that sweet spot that Yugyeom never knew he had. The boy’s dick almost twitched as he fluctuated from extreme ass-tightening to spreading his cheeks to further widen his hole for the ever-swelling member of Park Jinyoung.

“Com...ing!” Yugyeom pressed his forehead against the floor as he could feel his chest involuntarily clenching. With teary eyes, he watched his erection repeatedly slap against his stomach as his whole body rocked along to Jinyoung’s thrusting. Yugyeom forced the tears to drop down to his cheeks as he shut his eyes and felt an orgasm rushing towards his ass and dick. But at the last possible second, Jinyoung pulled out, erection still swaying as he, as well, still had yet to come. Yugyeom tried glancing back to see what Jinyoung had stopped for, and found a spank on his bum before he could turn to look. It stung and lingered around his lower body for a while before disappearing, only to have it come back with Jinyoung’s hand slapping his other cheek. Without a word, Jinyoung flipped himself and Yugyeom again and landed them in a 69 position, and had his cock leveling itself to Yugyeom’s lips.

“Doing it inside you would be too boring, swallow it instead.” Yugyeom didn’t bother resisting and rolled his tongue out almost immediately, even smirking against Jinyoung’s dick as he pushed it into the boy’s mouth, groaning deeply as Yugyeom bobbed his head and wrapped his tongue around every corner, allowing maybe half of Jinyoung’s lenght to run pass his uvula and force its way down to his throat. A slight bump formed on his neck as he tried hard not to choke, breathing heavily as his windpipe was clogged as of the moment. Jinyoung kept himself occupied by rapidly pumping Yugyeom’s dick, not even pausing after he blew his load in his hand. Jinyoung continued stroking it, not slowing down his pace or anything, Yugyeom’s legs shuddered as he struggled to keep kneeling, his chest dropped onto Jinyoung’s stomach by the time he felt his hyung’s fingers pushing their way inside his hole once again. Amazingly, he came again and was already fed up, he removed his mouth from Jinyoung’s dick right as he ejaculated, getting shots of semen all over his face. Yugyeom got off Jinyoung’s body right away and wiped at the fluids rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung used his thumb and palm to smear off the sticky cum.

 

Fragment complete!  
Calculating points... complete  
Saving progress... complete  
Continuing...

THIRD FRAGMENT  
Find BamBam  
+5 bro pts (BamBam)  
+5 hoe pts (BamBam)

Find Yugyeom  
+5 bro pts (Yugyeom)  
+5 hoe pts (Yugyeom)

Yugyeom tops  
+10 hoe points (Yugyeom)

Yugyeom bottoms  
+5 hoe points (Yugyeom)

Let him ride you  
+10 hoe points (Yugyeom)

Fuck him against the wall  
+5 hoe points (Yugyeom)

Score:  
Jackson: -5 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Mark: 0 bro points, 25 hoe points  
JB: 20 bro points, 25 hoe points  
BamBam: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Yugyeom: 5 bro points, 15 hoe points  
Youngjae: 0 bro points, 0 hoe points  
Proceeding to next fragment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want jackson to top so jinyoung can finally get his first bottoming


	13. Story Fragment: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start on a new fragment with a different member!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo so much choices

The week has raced pass Jinyoung and it was Friday yet again. You know what that means.

Stay home with Youngjae?  
Or  
Party with BamBam?  
Or  
Drinking with Jackson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue after maybe 20 or 30 votes, depending on how many people actually vote ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down your answer! And feel free to give suggestion or requests!
> 
> Stay updated on the fic on my tumblr! (scribblemilkshake.tumblr)


End file.
